Shattered Past
by Infinitystarx
Summary: Memories are important, they are what help shape us into the people we become. They define us and make us the adults we are today. However, what if one day you woke up with no recollection of who you are, would you also lose your personality?
1. introduction

Memories are important, they are what help shape us into the people we become. They define us and make us the adults we are today. However, what if one day you woke up with no recollection of who you are, and no memories what so ever, would you also lose your personality, would you even be the same person without the events, which shaped and moulded you into yourself. one man is about to find out, waking up with no idea where he is or even who he is, is troublesome in and of itself but when that town is also filled with the most evil and deformed creatures known to demon-kind it becomes a life or death situation. Confused and rather annoyed at his predicament, the silver haired man is found or rather bumped into by a young girl name Kirana, and her companion Akira, a dark red canine with shining crimson eyes, she determines to help him find his memory in return for his help in finding the woman who once tore her world apart.

As the moon rose to its highest, a lone girl walked slowly down the centre of the wide road, which ran through the centre of the town she lived in. A few feet ahead of her trotted a canine, standing almost as tall as her, at four foot high it was not much shorter than the girl was, its head darted back and forth watching something jump across the rooftops with inhuman agility and speed. The creature on the roof however had not noticed he was being followed until the girl unsheathed her claymore sword from her belt that was when it turned and growled at the two behind it.

"don't lose it Akira" the girl yelled as the canine ran in the direction the creature had gone all the time keeping its eyes on its target, the girl took and deep breath and started after them. The creature eventually found itself at the end of the street and no longer had a roof to jump to, so it decided to try to jump down and run across the street before the canine that was just feet away from it caught it.

"We got it," the girl said victoriously, and slowing to a walk as she came up beside her companion.

"good job, now make sure it doesn't get across the street" the girl ordered her friend who merely glanced at the girl before returning his gaze to the creature waiting like a lion hunting its prey, for the creature to jump down and into his jaws. It took a while before it happened but when it did, it finished in a matter of seconds. The creature jumped down and landing directly in front of the canine that swiftly grabbed the creature in his jaws and tightened his grip until the creature was barely moving, after that, the girl swung her sword down and separated the creatures head from its body in seconds.

"Well done, Akira" the girl congratulated her canine companion as she patted his head and returned her blade to its place in her belt.


	2. First Meetings

When Akira uses his full power, he is engulfed with blue flames (however, he can only use his full power when his seal is broken by his master Kirana, or if she dies. Also Akira can heal most wounds by licking them.

After the creature had been silenced, the street seemed to gain an eerie atmosphere, it was clear that the one they had killed was not the only demon on the prowl tonight. Akira stood close to Kirana's side his ears standing up, listening for the slightest sound, which would give away the demons location, however he heard nothing.

"it's ok Akira" Kirana assured as they slowly walked down the centre of the street, not even bothering to look for cars as the part of town they were in was practically deserted anyway.

Not many people even new about these streets never mind drove down them, it was the perfect place for demons and supernatural beings alike to hang out and party without having to worry about humans interfering. Of course, there was the odd human who would wonder unknowingly into the dark streets unaware that the darkness around here had a way of making anyone who entered disappear into the cold night air like a feather on a strong wind.

As the two walked along the street, Akira suddenly veered off to the left and stared up at the building standing over him, on the roof stood another three of the same kind of demon that had attacked them earlier. Kirana noticed there were another four on the building across from Akira, they were grossly outnumbered and Kirana was already feeling tired, she hadn't slept properly in days and it was starting to wear her down.

"Oh great" Kirana complained to herself, motioning to Akira to stand by her side once again.

"OK Kira you think you can take out that side" she asked her companion pointing to the left hand side of the street where three of the seven demons stood laughing down at the two on the ground. Akira watched his friend warily he noticed how she was breathing slightly harder than usual and she had looked pale for a long time now.

"I'm going to right" he said to her physically, the two of them had been linked by a physic string ever since they had met eighteen years before, although Kirana was the only one who could hear Akira he did have other ways of speaking to others besides her, he just preferred to use Kirana as the middle man or woman in her case.

"I said left not right," Kirana, argued folding her arms, Akira growled softly and nudged her hand with his nose.

"You are tired, I'm going right" he insisted determination clear in his voice which echoed through her mind like a soft breeze on a summers day. Kirana sighed and nodded, knowing there was no way to change his mind once he had made a decision.

"Fine, but if I finish first I'm coming to help you" Kirana left her words hanging in the air as she ran towards the building holding her sword high above her head.

"Get down here!" she shouted toward the demons on the roof, the of course obeyed and a feeling of bloodlust and darkness fell over the entire street the second their deformed claws hit the stone walkway, which flanked the concrete of the road.

"That's more like it," the girl said with a smirk, the demons before her merely laughed and surrounded. her trying to catch her off guard and thinking she couldn't see him, the demon behind her swung its arm at Kirana's back in an attempt to make the first strike however with Kirana's heightened senses and with Akira behind her who even though fighting still managed to bark to let Kirana know she was in danger.

"too slow!" the blonde girl shouted swinging her sword down on the demon behind her, although as she spun round the two behind her took advantage of the opening, and this time even Akira's warning wasn't enough to give her time to react, one of the demons' claws pierced her side and dragged a deep gash across her back, the other attempted to kick her to the ground but she managed to knock it back with her sword before falling to one knee in pain.

"Kirana, hold on" she heard Akira shout in her mind, she nodded unconsciously and stood shakily, leaning on her sword for support.

"Ok come on, I'm not dead yet!" with her quickly diminishing strength, from losing a lot of blood Kirana swung her sword down and managed to detach the arm of the demon that was still embedded in her right side.

"Move!" Akira came from behind Kirana and didn't even wait for her to obey his order he ran past her forcing her back down onto on knee. The canine tore through the two demons remaining and returned to his friends' side.

"Thanks Akira" Kirana patted the canines head and tried to stand, but failed.

"Here" Akira placed himself underneath Kirana's left arm and took her weight off her so that she could stand easier, she used her sword as a walking stick and they slowly started to walk towards their home.

The entire way down the street Kirana hadn't said a word she was focused on the dark atmosphere which still hung over the the area, it was obvious there were still some demons hanging around somewhere and if they didn't get home soon, no doubt those demons would be attracted by the smell blood.

"Wait, what's that?" Kirana stopped Akira and gestured over an alley, which stood nearby, in the shadows growls could be heard echoing.

"That sounds like demons" Akira pulled on Kiranas hand with his mouth trying to convince her to leave and she almost did, however she heard what sounded like a human in pain echoing down the cold dark alleyway.

"We have to help" Kirana let go of Akira and ran towards the darkness followed by her canine friend, unfortunately leaving a trail of blood behind them, which attracted the attention of the group of demons in front of them.

"guess they noticed us" Kirana stated as she slowed to a stop just inches from where the demons were gathered.


End file.
